GaLu Week 2014
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting back to FFN. This was the start of my love for this pairing, all thanks to LeosLady4Ever.
1. Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

The day had started out like any other day as he walked into the guild. His sensitive nose catching the delicate scent of one of his favorite foods, among the many smells. Narrowing his eyes as he looked through the bustling throng of people, trying to figure it out. With a low growl, Gajeel decided to give trying to find it by sight and instead used his nose. Until it led him to the far back corner, where Team Natsu was sitting there.

And in their blond, bubbly team members hands was a small wooden bowl filled with the delectable smell coming from it. Forcing himself to come to a stop a few feet behind her, attempting to collect himself. Only to realize that his mouth was watering for that sweet treat she held close to her. Watching each move she made, including the slapping of Natsu's hand as he reached for it. Telling him he wasn't allowed to have any, making him pout like a small child.

After a few more minutes of watching Gajeel wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, to get rid of any stray signs of drool. Then with confident steps, he stood behind Lucy, casting a shadow over her shoulder. Causing the group at the table to go quite as three of the four of them look at him. Their eyes questioning him as he stared over Lucy's shoulder at the bowl with his desired treat in it.

Noticing her teammates gazes, Gajeel watched as Lucy finally turned her head to see him standing there, making her eyes go wide at seeing him stare at her intently before she spoke, "Uh hi Gajeel. What can I do for you today?" Her voice quivering a bit from what he guessed was intimidation of his stare.

"I want a date!" Was all he stated in a voice that he strained to sound calm.

Standing there letting his gaze bore into her now shocked one, as she just stared up at him slack-jawed. Leaving him to feel a bit annoyed at it, when a soft hiss of air escaping someone's mouth reached his ears. Flicking his gaze away from her to see Erza and Gray just as slack-jawed as Lucy, while Natsu was trying not to burst out in laughter. Not amused at this, Gajeel let out a low growl effectively silencing Natsu, who suddenly decided to choke on his laughter.

Returning his gaze back to Lucy, just in time to see her work her mouth before speaking softly. "Uh... I don't think... I mean Gajeel we uh hardly know each other.. Why all of a sudden are you asking that?" Her voice showing her confusion as her cheeks started to pink.

His nose picking up the smell of embarrassment coming off her, making him wonder what the hell she was asking. Letting out an annoyed sigh before he spoke as calmly as he wanted, his eyes once more trained on the bowl in her hands. "I didn't think what I was asking for Bunny Girl was so difficult a request. I want a date... And if it helps, Please let me have a date."

He felt his cheeks heat a little at having to ask politely, while his mind still tried to figure out what she was getting at. As he stood there silently, shifting from foot to foot with each passing minute, getting more and more impatient at wanting a date. Each time he swallowed, it felt like his throat was constricting around the saliva almost painfully. The smell was starting to make him a bit crazy.

"UH... I mean.. I am flattered and all... That you are asking me nicely, but that still doesn't tell me why your suddenly asking me for a...a d-a-t-e, Gajeel." was her response as she hugged the bowl to her ample chest, making it look like a alter, as she turned in her chair so she was facing him.

Grunting rather rudely, as a perplexed look crossed his face, wondering why it was so hard for her to understand that he just wanted a date, and had to spell it out. His patience starting to wear very very thin, as Gajeel felt a tic start under his right eye. " I wasn't aware that it was so hard to understand. All I am asking for is a freakin 'DATE', Lucy!" he practically screamed as he took a step towards her.

He watched as she shrank down in her chair, while the sounds in the guild came to a dead stop. Not caring if he had an audience as he stopped inches from her and leaned down so his face close to hers, letting his gaze further bore into her's. Growling softly as he placed his hands on either side of her, one of the back of the chair and the other on the table. Pinning her to her spot, while ignoring the glares he knew he was getting from Erza and Gray and the protective growls from Natsu.

Seeing Lucy's doe brown eyes so wide and dilated in fear, which rolled off her in waves now that he was so close. He waited until she spoke, her words nothing but a bumbling stutter, "I-I... G-Gajeel. I h-have a b-boyfriend and y-your m-making a s-scene. P-please stop. T-There is n-no w-way you c-can g-get a d-date f-from m-me."

Jerking his head back a bit, blinking in utter confusion at what she just said. His mind slowly processing it, as he let his gaze wander down to the bowl cradled against her breast, with the sweet treat's sitting in it so invitingly. Lifting his gaze back as his mind finally registered that she was thinking and saying. Before a deep rumbling laugh was ripped from his chest. Not removing his arms that were pinning her, as he backed out of her personal space.

Taking a few seconds to get himself collected as he looked down at a now angry and hurt looking Lucy, which he knew could be a bad thing, Gajeel figured he needed to stop and explain carefully what he wanted. "I think you have it wrong Bunny Girl. I do not want to take you out on a date or be with you. Your not my type, to high maintenance for my taste. But you have date's on you. They are my favorite sweet treat, and I am asking if you would let me have one. Then I will leave you alone, okay!" his amusement showing clearly through his voice and facial expressions.

Hushed whispers began to thrum behind him, making him roll his eyes upwards briefly, before returning them to the Blond before him. The look of incredulity on her face was priceless, as she pursed her lips up at him. Then in the next instance, he was back peddling as she stood quickly, her eyes flashing at him in a manner he knew all to well from Levy. Making small beads of sweat stand out on his forehead as he began to anticipate the attack.

With a loud 'Hump' she shoved the bowl of Dates into his arms, before walking away and speaking over her shoulder, "IF that is ALL you wanted, you could have been **CLEAR** from the **BEGINNING**. Gajeel Redfox."

All he could do was watch as she marched out the guild, quickly followed by her teammates, who sent him varying degrees of dirty looks. But he didn't care as he let his gaze drop to the bowl of sweets in his hands. Then without thinking Gajeel jumped up and clicked his heels together laughing happily, before sitting at the newly vacated table to enjoy his bowl of 'Dates'.

I thank you all for reading this, and I am sure you guys can tell, it is not Beta'd at all.

**Side Note: For those who don't know, a date is a sweet treat covered in powdered sugar. Google it, cause I love the little buggers.**


	2. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Trust, it was a simple, five letter word, but had a huge meaning and major impact on any and everyone. So why was it, in this situation as she stared up at Gajeel, her fellow guildmate, that she was having a hard time with it. Letting out a small sigh of frustration as she watched so many emotions, all real, flickering across his face rapidly. In her mind, Lucy wasn't sure what had possessed her to take that mission with him when he has asked. But she had and now she was here hanging on for dear life, as the man above her was trying not to panic.

The feelings in her arms were starting to get painful, as the blood drained from them, causing her palms to feel sweaty as she curled her fingers into the rock of the cliff wall. Keeping her brown eyes directed up at Gajeel, after telling her to only look at him. She knew why he said that since some part of her mind kept trying to get her to look into the chasm below. But that would only serve to set her off and make this whole damned situation even worse. Slowly taking in deep breaths as she began to wiggle a bit, trying to keep the sharp pinprick, tingling pain from shooting down her arm.

"Just a second more Lucy, and I will be able to help you up. So please just focus any and all thought of me, as I keep lowering my arm towards you okay." his deep voice reaching her ears as her vision began to blur.

Already Lucy felt her heartbeat increase as she tried to do as he told her. Watching as his arm turning into a metal pillar with a large hook on the end, kept descending foot by foot towards her. Swallowing back her fear, as she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to let the images of the events leading up to this scenario play on the back of her eyelids.

"Hey Bunny Girl, I have a mission that I could use your help on. It deals with antique books and pays well. Interested?" Gajeel asked over her shoulder.

Stopping her reading and looking up, she saw the mission paper in his held out hand. Taking and giving it a once over, before meeting his eyes and asking, "Why not ask Levy? I mean you two have been spending a lot of time together of late, and she loves antique books just as much as I do."

Silence in sued as they just watched each other. Finally, Gajeel snagged the paperback from her hand. Giving an annoyed snort as he looked down at her as if analyzing her like some specimen under a microscope. Then in the next instance, he turned and began to walk away, grumbling under his breath. Making Lucy feel like a heel on top annoyance at his behavior.

Getting up from her chair and placing her book carefully on the table, Lucy darted after Gajeel, grabbing him by the arm, speaking softly. "Look I am sorry if I upset you. Right now I am a bit irate that my team went on a mission and didn't take me. But seriously, why didn't you ask Levy first?"

She watched as Gajeel looked over his shoulder at her, as if once more analyzing her, then spoke. "Well for one, she is out with her team shadowgear. And I thought this would be a good chance to you know, work with you. Besides, you didn't hear this from me, but I think you have more knowledge then shrimp about these types of 'antique' books anyways Bunny Girl." His voice a matter of fact statement.

Blinking her eyes in surprise, Lucy smiled up at the metal dragon slayer, a faint blush at his compliment on her cheeks as she gave her immediate reply, "Okay, thank you. And when do we leave?"

Soon she found herself rushing out of the guild, to her apartment to pack up belongings for four days. Glad that the mission would allow her to be back before her team so that there wouldn't be too much problem from Natsu. Giving a small frown at the thought of the pinkette on her team, Lucy walked slowly to the train station. He was her best friend, someone who she saw as a brother. Lucy knew that he wasn't as dense as people thought he was, but he just didn't get it, that she didn't like him in that special way.

Upon reaching the station, she met Gajeel who had Wendy lecturing him about the overuse of Troya, and how each time it was used on him, it's effect would get weaker and weaker. Once she was done, Gajeel looked up meeting her eyes, "Well come on Bunny Girl, let's get this gig done and over with." his voice dark with his annoyance at having been publicly lectured by Wendy.

The next two days for her were complete bliss since she got to read and translate some really rare tomes. Then with Gajeels help deliver them without incident to the caretaker of Hargon Museum. Already she was counting the Jewels she was getting in her head. Tallying up at least five months of pay without having to pay it back for damages. Only to be pulled by a soft, delightful baritone chuckle from her companion, making her stop in her tracks to look at Gajeel in surprise.

In the time he had been with the guild, never once had she heard him actually chuckle. It was a rather wonderful sound, making her want to hear it again. But the moment he saw her looking at him in awe, he closed himself off and looked away. Though Lucy mentally swore to herself that he was blushing at being caught or heard chuckling. With a shake of her head, she started to run after him along the road, form the curator's house only to jump to the side a few seconds later, as a horse and buggy sped pass.

Not aware of how close it ran to the edge of the cliff, until she felt her feet slip off solid ground. Letting out a loud yell, as she saw a Gajeel turn just as her face vanished from view over the edge of the cliff. Her instinct telling her to fling her arms out and grab onto anything she could, which included several jutting rocks, weak roots from plants, before she was able to stop herself. Pain searing her body from it all as it was smacked hard into the face of the cliff.

"Hey, Open your eyes and see if you can grasp my arm now Bunny Girl." Gajeels voice broke into her reverie.

Snapping her eyes open, to see that his hooked arm was now directly to her left and stopped just below where her arms attached to her body. The feeling of being light headed and shaky as she slowly crept her arm inch by inch towards it. Then feeling the surprisingly warm metal brush against her bare skin, Lucy took a deep breath and let go of the cliff's edge with her left arm, grasping at the hook. Already she could feel thoverstretcheded muscles in the arm scream in protest of being moved.

With a few more deep breaths, Lucy used her Left arm as leverage to pull her body more towards Gajeels arm, until she was able to grasp onto it with her right arm. Making her cry out in pain, as her whole upper body began to feel very weak, causing her to loosen her grip and start to fall. With a loud gasp, Lucy closed her eyes expecting to fall to her death. But felt something constrict around her rib cage. Slowly opening her eyes and glancing down, she saw that Gajeel had manipulated his arm from a hook at the end, so it spiraled down around her body supporting it.

Looking up at him, she saw that there was a lot of sweat beaded on his face and neck, that was starting to run down his arm. Telling her he was straining to save her, just as she felt her body slowly began to rise, as the rocky surface of the cliff began to brush against her legs. Keeping her eyes glued to his, as she used her feet to brace against the cliff, to allow him to safely draw her up quicker. A faint smile on her lips at seeing it took some of the strain off him.

Ten minutes later she was hauled up over the edge of the cliff, sitting on her knees looking up at Gajeel thankfully. Only to feel shocked as he collapsed to his knees and pulled her against his chest in a fierce hug. "Gajeel, thank you. I am okay now, so please calm down and let me go." She said into his chest while resisting her urge to hug him back.

"No Lucy, I won't let you go. I was so scared I was gonna lose you there for a second. That thought alone made me feel so damned sick to my stomach, making my choice only that much clearer." He whispered into her hair as he continued to hold her against him.

Unsure of what to say, or even react to what he just said, Lucy just stayed silent for a few more minutes hoping he would elaborate. When he wasn't forthcoming with it, she tilted her head up, feeling a small crick in her neck as she spoke, "Gajeel what do you mean? What choice are you talking about? I am okay, now please let go, or at least loosen your hold, you're smothering me."

Instantly she felt his arms loosen around her body, allowing her to take a deep breath of air. Tilting her head up as she took in a few deep breaths, she saw Gajeels tear-stained face, as his carmine eyes looked down at her with so many emotions in their depth, that she didn't know what to think. Finally, she wiggled herself out of his arms and sat there in front of his large kneeling form. Just looking at him as he seemed to collect himself.

"You ...you asked before the mission why I didn't ask Levy and I gave you my answers. But not my real reason for asking you on this mission. For a while now Lucy I have been watching you and have come to realize that your one hell of a special person. I thought if I asked you on a mission with me, that maybe it would be easier to ask my question. But at the thought of losing you, I couldn't even bare thinking about not seeing your smile around the guild, or even watching as you walked, your sun-kissed golden hair flipping over your shoulder, or that tinkling, chime-like laugh never sounding again, it sent me into a frenzied panic. What I am saying is.. I like you, and want to... go out with you... and was hoping to earn your trust with this mission." His voice breaking near the end, as it became a whisper.

Opening her eyes wide, Lucy stared at Gajeel in wonder, at not only his confession but calling her by her name. Never would she of guessed that he had feelings for her. So with a squee, making him flinch from the sharp pitch of it, she haphazardly threw herself back into his arms. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU Gajeel. You have not only earned my trust but have made me very happy. I would be honored to be your girl since I know you'd always have my back. Besides, for a while now I have had a crush on you too." She whispered as she looked up into his stunned face, giggling as she hugged him back just as fiercely as he had just hugged her.

It was sometime later before either of them were able to move. But as they walked along that road, hand in hand, glad that their honest emotions were out in the open. They both realized that they would have to tell not only the guild but her team as well. Which meant that Erza would fifth degree him, since she was like an overprotective big sister, while Gray would stare icicles into his head. But the biggest problem would be Natsu who would reject it wholeheartedly since he had strong feelings for her. But at that moment, neither of them cared, since they were just happy in each others company. Trusting that the other would defend them when the time came.


	3. Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It has happened by accident one day at the guild, changing my life unknowingly. It was like any other day at our guild, loud, rowdy and eventful. I had just gotten back from doing a mission with panther lily and was trying to get to the bar to tell MiraJane I was back. I was so tired out, that the idea of joining in the normal fights, drinking contest or telling of stories just didn't interest me, as I carefully weaved between the people.

About halfway to the bar, my instincts told me to turn sideways, just in time to see a chair wiz past my head. Narrowing my eyes and giving a low threatening growl in the direction the chair came from. Earning me a muted 'We are sorry!' from whoever did it, before shrugging my shoulders and attempting to get to the bar once more. There were a few shouted 'hello' at me, which I just nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"OH! Your back already Gajeel. Let's see...okay let me enter this into the book, you are free to go, but would you like something to eat first?" MiraJane asked as she took the slip from me, and pulling the register book from out of nowhere.

Giving her a definite shake of my head, to indicate I didn't want anything. I turned and began the arduous trek back to the guild doors. Once more I was about halfway across the room when my instincts made me react. Spinning around, I saw Bunny Girl heading in my direction, a smile on her lips. Then behind her a rather powerful explosion of Fire and Ice magic. Feeling my eyes go wide as the room shook from the backlash of it, tossing one Lucy Heartfillia into my chest.

The pained and shocked look on her face as I wrapped one arm around her shoulders to brace and steady her while shifting my other arm into a large metal shield. In a matter of seconds, it took to do all this, the guild had gone completely silent. Glancing down to the blond in my arms, I saw wide doe brown eyes looking up at me, her pupils so dilated that the brown was just a quarter inch thick. But what struck me was the small electric feeling zinging through my body where our skin connected. Snapping my gaze up to the offenders who were just staring like everyone else.

What little patience I had left on my temper snapped as I returned my arm back to normal before bellowing. "WHAT THE HELL Flame brain and Gray? You two almost hurt your teammate with that attack. Can't you two just stop being big ass babies for once, and consider those around you. If I hadn't caught Bunny Girl, she could have been seriously hurt by that backlash of your magic abilities. For once in your damned lives think before you do fight. Besides you guys are always destroying the guild with those fights, costing Master Makarov a shit ton of money to repair it."

Upon finishing my rant, I noticed that it was still quiet in the guild. A sense of unease washing over me as I began to feel everyone's eyes boring into me. Glaring harshly at them all, as if to dare them to say anything, they all began to go back to what they were doing. Only much more quietly, making me feel a sense of satisfaction from it, that only seemed to double when I saw the chastised look on Gray and Natsu's face.

Glancing back down seeing that Lucy had calmed a bit. "You okay there Bunny Girl?" Was all I asked, getting a small nod from her.

At her nod I let her go, before turning away from her and walking out the guild. I hadn't gone far from the guild before it began to get rambunctiously loud one more. Shaking my head as I headed home, letting my mind wander briefly at the fact that I was smelling Strawberries and Orchids, from having Bunny Girl pressed against my body. Looking down at my hands, realizing that it was the first time I had actually had a massive skin to skin contact with her.

Sure in the years I had been a part of Fairy Tail I had grazed her with my hands or my arms briefly in passing that it had hardly been noticeable. Letting out a small sigh and I looked down at my hands and wrist. Her skin had felt so smooth, supply soft and resilient to my touch. Though at the moment it had happened my mind hadn't realized it since it was in a high tension situation.

Blinking my eyes as I felt a small smile creep across my lips as I thought to myself. "I want to touch her again. Just to see if I got that same electric feeling."

My chance didn't come for another week or so because their team had left the next morning for a mission. At first, I didn't mind it, didn't think that it was important to see if I would feel it again. But as the days progressed, the need to see if it was really beginning to make me obsessed. So by the time they returned, I had turned into an introverted, growling bear. As I think back on it, it hadn't occurred to me at all that something inside of me had changed. That my slayer instincts were telling me something important.

So when they returned and I saw Lucy walk in, a smile on her face, making her eyes light up. A sweet laugh coming from full lips as she playfully smacked Gray, after he said something, I stood up and started to make my way towards her. Only going a few steps when my mind rationalized that I had no reason other than a driving need to touch her again, to talk to her. Rolling my eyes up towards the ceiling as my own stupidity, I started to turn around and head back to where I was sitting.

Barely had I begun to sit when a soft voice spoke to me, making me go very, very still. "Uh, Gajeel...I hope I am not bothering you. Lisanna told me you have been in a bad mood the last few days. But..uh... I wanted to come and say Thank You, for helping me last week."

My body turned slowly as if it was entrapped in a vat of gel. When I was finally facing in her direction, I let my head drop so my chin was almost on my chest, giving me a good look at her. She stood there, fidgeting nervously and sucking rather enticingly on her bottom lip while waiting for me to say something. Her words running through my head, giving me a reason to actually talk to her.

"Eh, not a biggie Bunny Girl. I mean we are guildmates right? Nakama, so we are supposed to help each other out." I said, mentally kicking myself at how stupid I probably sounded.

Watching as Lucy blinked her eyes a few times, before a large smile curved her full lips, her head tilting to the left, and her eyes scrunching half shut as she gave a musical sounding laugh. "Your right. But all the same, I thank you wholeheartedly Gajeel."

After she finished speaking, she turned deftly making her way through the crowded guild room to her team, in the far back corner. All of them watching her with various looks of protectiveness to the adoration of a good friend. Looking over my shoulder at the empty seat and table, I just shoved my hands in my pockets and left the guild. Already I could feel the palms of my hands begin to itch, reminding me that I really, really wanted to touch her and just missed my chance.

Somewhere deep in my mind, a little scene of a little me with horns and pitchfork was kicking another version of me with wings and halo, screaming over and over, 'BAKA! Stupid! Moron!' It was rather comical to see, making me laugh aloud, causing people passing me in the street to glance at me funny. Not caring, though I knew exactly why the little evil version of me was screaming those degrading names. It was true, I missed my chance like an idiot.

Deciding that I didn't want to go home and be alone, but instead go to a place where I was alone with people, I made my way to Magnolia Park. Making my way over to the tree that I had originally nailed Levy's team, Team Shadowgear, to back before I joined the guild. I slumped against it, resting my head on the scarred bark of the tree. Letting my mind wander, losing track of time as I just stood there.

So absorbed that I jumped when I heard that soft voice speak, "Gajeel? Hello, earthland to Gajeel Redfox, are you okay?"

Slowly I turned my head so I could see Lucy, as she stood there a genuine look of concern on her face, as she reached out and placed her hand on my arm. "Seriously are you okay Gajeel? Your acting funny." her pleasant voice resonated in my ears as she spoke again.

But all I could do was shift myself so I was looking at her hand on my arm. Those tiny little jolts of electricity running all along my arm from where her small, delicate hand lay on my bicep, noting that my heart was beating a bit faster with each second. I felt a smile curve my lips as I just looked from her hand on my arm to her face and back again. Then without meaning too, I just burst out in a small fit of giggles. Which must have been a bit shocking for her, since she jumped a bit and started to remove her hand from my person.

Shaking my head, I snatched her hand and placed it back on my bicep. I watched her face carefully as I did that. Noting the faintest of blushes, turning the bridge of her nose a beautiful Sakura pink, as well as the way she shyly cast her eyes away from mine. Already I could feel her pulse in her wrist increase from the contact. Half shuttering my eyes as I enjoyed the warmth her hand, as I enjoyed the soft, suppleness of her skin.

"Uh, um... Gajeel, is there a purpose to you...keeping my hand on you?" She asked as she lifted her gaze back to mine, only to blush a bit darker at seeing my eyes only half open.

Smirking softly before replying, "Yeah. It is a selfish reason. One that has been driving me nuts for the last week and a half Bunny Girl."

Her mouth opening into a cute, but silent 'oh' as she stared up at me in awe. Giving me the urge to lean down and kiss those full, glossy lips, to see if they would as well send little jolts through me. But it was soon taken away as she spoke, "Would you be willing to tell me what this. A selfish reason it?"

Staring at her for a few minutes, causing her to shift from one leg to the other and back again. Finally, I nodded and responded, "Yeah, but you will think it is really weird. But ever since I helped you in the guild, I have..wanted to touch you again. I mean at the time I didn't notice it, but as I thought over the events, I realized that it was one: the first time I had ever had that much contact with you, let alone skin to skin. And that it sent small electrical jolts throughout my body. Thinking it was a fluke or something, it made me want to touch you again." My voice trailing off.

Her face went through so many different emotions flit across her heart-shaped face. Making me wonder what she was thinking, or even if she was disgusted with me. So after about three minutes of complete silence, I felt like an idiotic fool and let her hand go, stepping back away from her. I wasn't used to being so honest about my feelings and felt very embarrassed, which was a new thing for me.

As I started to walk away from her, I felt her hands on my arm, tugging me to stop. Which I complied with, but didn't didn't turn to look at her. So when she spoke, I paid very close attention, "I..I am a bit shocked Gajeel. That wasn't what I was expecting you to say at all. But, uh truth be told, I know what mean about wanting to touch again. On the last mission, I was too distracted thinking about those little electrical shocks. So Natsu asked me what I was thinking and I told him. It is one of the few times I have actually seen him get serious as he thought something through. He told me that his father, Igneel, told him that when he found his mate, that he'd feel odd things, and become obsessed with simple things like touch, or smell..."

I felt my jaw drop almost painfully at what she was saying. My mind racing back through all the conversations I had had with Metalicana. Giving a dark chuckle at how stupid I had been, I spun around and looked down at Lucy. "Well damn, flame-brain can be insightful every so often. You are right, but I had all but forgotten that comment... So uh... Where do you wanna go from here, knowing this information Bunny Girl." I asked my voice very soft as I looked down into her eyes.

"Well for starters, would you please call me Lucy. And then we can get to know each other, cause from what Natsu said, there is no denying that feeling or sensation. Because it will only make it worse. Besides, you're a damned good looking guy." She whispered, only to slap a hand over her mouth at her last sentence.

My eyes had about bugged out of my eyes, before I burst out into a loud guffawing laughter, and pulling her into a hug. "That sounds like a plan, Lucy. And I think you have one of the most bodacious bodies I have ever seen." I said in a breathy voice in her ear, earning a small 'eek'.


	4. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right be longs to Hiro Mashima. **

**Author's Note: This world is set in an AU (Alternate Reality/Universe) and some out of characterness will be taking place. So please don't flame me, just quit reading it if you don't like it. Also, please Read & then Review, it is a author's crack.**

* * *

I sat at my desk in my little corner office, rubbing my thumbs against my temples. The stack of paperwork was piling up at a rapid rate. Though I knew most of it came from one of my best teams, it was still an irritant to always be making excuses for their damage to public and government property. Letting my balding head fall back against the soft leather cushioning of my chair, I noticed that the department had suddenly gone silent.

Sitting up and looking out my covered window, I immediately saw why. Soon enough though people had started to speak again after a phone rang. A faint smile curving my lips, only to be hidden behind my mustache as I watched the young lady walk through the sea of desk towards my office. Looking down at my desk, pretending to be busy as she knocked softly on my partially open door. Not bothering to look up as I called out for her to enter.

This had become our routine over the last few weeks. It was a rather sad and depressing routine, but it was what kept the girl going. Eventually, I stopped fiddling with my papers, looking up at her, taking note that her face looked gaunt, there were bags underneath sunken eyes that looked so lost and lonely. It pained me deeply to see this once vibrant, cheerful and outgoing woman look so haggard. Her blond hair was tossed up in a half bun, letting a few stray strands of the once shiny gold hair, to frame her face.

"What can I do for you Miss Heartfilia?" I asked as I clasped my hands before me on the desk.

With a soft sigh as she looked at me, her eyes blank and unresponsive, she replied in a dead voice, "Have you heard anything yet, Commissioner Makarov?"

Unable to say anything to her, I just shake my head no. Watching as she further wilted into the office chair across from my desk. Slowly I let my eyes take in her appearance, seeing that she was in rumpled clothes that looked like she might have slept in them, no makeup on her cherubic face, as white-knuckled hands clutched at the Coach purse in her hands. At one glance you wouldn't think that this was the daughter of New York's Governor, Jude Heartfilia. The pride of our community, Lucy Heartfillia, who was the spitting image of her mother at that age.

As we sat there in companionable silence, I recalled how it had all happened. The day they were having a charity ball, and Jed had asked me to provide the best men I had as security, on top of the Federal agents being supplied by the government. Jed had received some threatening letters, telling him to back off and step down out of office. But it didn't deter him from doing what was right in this city, no it only made him more stubborn. So I had applied all of my best men to guard them and the area perimeter in Madison Park during the event. That was how they had met, how things had all begun. One wouldn't think that they'd be a perfect match, not when they obviously came from two different parts of society. My best undercover cop, Gajeel Redfox was assigned detail as her personal bodyguard. At first, Lucy refused to have a bodyguard at all, which coincide with Gajeel not wanting to 'babysit' a spoiled little princess like that.

It had been amusing to watch their interactions, as each baited and barbed at the other. Causing little scenes of bickering. Throughout the whole Charity event, it was evident that they were slowly getting used to it. So it was a major shock for me, when two weeks after the event I got a call from my friend Jude, asking for information on Gajeel. It had struck me as odd, so I promised to come by and talk to him about later that day. Only to find that as I arrived, Gajeel was escorting Lucy away somewhere on his motorcycle.

Apparently, my confusion showed on my face, earning me an even bigger scowl from Jude told me all I needed to know before we even began to speak. Seeing a smile on the man's lips for the first time in four years after losing his partner, Levy McGarden, only made me want them to be together again. Though as I briefed Jude on all I could about Gajeel, including that he has been of late, pestered by the FBI and CIA to join their ranks, he kept turning them down. Though I agree with why he was doing it. And it took all I had to convince Jude to let them date for now.

But six months ago, the FBI had waltzed into my precinct office, asking specifically for Gajeel's help with a biker gang, that was running not only illegal narcotics into the state but all heavy ammunition complete with arms. It was supposed to only take three months for the operation to finish before the bust was to be made. But new information had come to light as well as more dangerous connections to a bigger international mob ring. Meaning that he would be gone longer, while in twice as much danger of being found out as a mole.

Letting out a sigh, drawing her lonely, haunted gaze to mine, as she silently pleaded with me. "I am sorry Lucy, we are doing the best we can. His contract was supposed to call us already today, but nothing has been heard. And we are telling you all we can about this operation, though it is so little. I am truly sorry, do you want to wait here a bit longer, or would you like to go home?" I asked her.

A tear slipped from her eye, running down her cheek as she shook her head. "No, I will go home. Please Macky, call me if you hear anything about his welfare. I just want the man I love to come home. I feel so lost and alone without him. The feeling of being sick with worry is driving me slowly mad. Any news, even if it is of his death would set me at ease at this point."

I hated how despondent her voice sounded, as I watched her rise from the chair. Sliding out of my chair and walking around the desk, so I could walk her out of my office. At the door, she bent down to hug me, making me feel my age as she did her best to hide the shuddering of her body from me during the hug. As she released me I grabbed her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Would you like me to have someone make sure you get home safe, Lucy?" I asked as I let her hand go.

"No thank you. I will be fine on my own, so have a good evening and take care not to work too hard." was all I got as she turned away, walking out of the 97th New York precinct police department.

The office had gone oddly silent again, each person's face clearly showing their worry over the girl as she vanished out the front doors. It wasn't just me that was hurting from seeing her like this, it was everyone in the department, who had come to know and love the vivacious girl. Closing my eyes, before pinching the bridge of my nose, as they all began to whisper their concerns for her. Finally, after two or three minutes I opened my eyes and let my hand drop to my side, as I made my way back to my desk. Silently wondering when I would even get my call so that I could tell her something, and hopefully, make that lonely look in her eyes go away.


	5. Communication

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

To Lucy, there seemed to be a problem with how to actually communicate with the man she had fallen in love with. And that was her current source of frustration, more so since she had not really had any chance to be anything but near him. But that was only in the guild, so when she came in way earlier than she normally did, it was no surprise to see the guild bustling with activity. Already her brown eyes were searching him out, while her ears were attentively listening to his voice.

After a few minutes of looking, she saw him sitting in one of the darker back corners, looking bored out of his mind. Though she knew he wasn't since he was watching the antics of the other guild members while listening to Levy and her team prattle on about something. At the sight of him smiling at something Levy just said, Lucy felt a small pang of jealousy towards her best friend as well as butterflies in her chest at his smile. Letting out a small sigh as she made her way up to sit at the bar, giving a small nod of hello to MiraJane.

To her right there was Cana already ten cups in, talking with Lisanna. While to her left was Erza eating her strawberry cake and having a soft chat with Evergreen, or rather listening to the blond woman rant about how she should be the true Titania of the fairies. With a wry chuckle, Lucy placed her elbows on the counter, before plopping her chin in the palms of her hand. Silently counting in her head, to see how long it would take MiraJane to ask her what was going on.

She reached eight before MiraJane came over putting a mango-peach smoothie in front of her. "So what is on your mind today Lucy? You look a bit down and out." She said, her gray eyes watching with rapt focus.

Smiling briefly, before taking a sip of her smoothie, Lucy just stared at MiraJane for a few seconds, enjoying the wonderfully, pungent and fruity taste of her smoothie. "Yeah, I am a bit down at the moment Mira. To be honest I would like the help of you and my other girlfriends here today." Lucy said, making her voice just loud enough to get the attention of the four other women besides MiraJane and her at the bar.

It worked like a charm, for soon she was surrounded by all of them. Their looks varying from mischievous to downright childlike curiosity. Smiling largely as she laughed, Lucy waved her hands for them to gather around closely, before shooting a brief glance towards Levy. Taking note that the blue-haired girl just noticed that she was there, and was excusing herself from her teammates and Gajeel's company. Deciding to wait until Levy got there, Lucy mentally sorted out how she wanted to tell them her problem.

When Levy squeezed between Cana and Lisanna to stand shoulder to shoulder with Lucy, Lucy spoke but kept her voice to a very soft whisper. "Look I will be straight up honest with you guys. I have something that is more than a crush for a fellow guildmate. And was wanting to know if you, my besties, would be willing to help me."

Looking around at each of the girls, starting with Lisanna who blinked, next to Cana who smirked in a knowing manner, then to Levy who just stared at her slightly open-mouthed in surprise, before letting her gaze slip to MiraJane who had her hands over her mouth to suppress the squeezing of happiness, before gazing at Erza who was blushing darkly in her excitement, to let her eyes land on a rather contemplative Evergreen. Knowing she had each of them hook line and sinker, Lucy waited patiently to see who would break the silence first and ask who the guy was.

So when it was Evergreen who spoke up, Lucy sort of let out a nervous breath and smiled. "So who is he? And why do you exactly want out help? To tell him you like him, to get his attention to notice you or what." Her voice a bit clipped like always as she spoke in a slightly superior tone of voice.

Swallowing nervously, while her hands slide up and down the side of her smoothie glass, Lucy gave her answer. "Well... he is Gajeel. And I want him to do all that Evergreen. Notice me and listen to me telling him I... well more than like him. And have for a very very long time."

There was a loud double romantic sigh, causing Lucy and the rest to look at both Erza and MiraJane. Both had hearts fluttering in their eyes at what Lucy had just proclaimed. Each slowly getting lost in their own imaginary world as they stared off into space. Causing the group around Lucy to giggle and titter bemusedly.

"So you guys think you can help me? I mean any and all advice will help. Cause even though he is our guildmate, I haven't really gotten to say much more than a few words here and there. Any ideas?" Lucy whispered, drawing all their attention back to her.

After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Cana spoke up, waving her cards in her hand. "Well let me do a quick reading to see if they are willing to give us any information."

Swiftly she laid out three cards, looking a bit perplexed before she spoke. "Well, this could be good or bad. This first card is the Moon, it can mean illusions or that someone is under disillusion. The next is the Hierophant, it has many meanings, but paired with the moon, the one that comes up is communicating. The last is the Lovers, which is a good sign. But what I am getting from this is basically, don't have any false illusions, Lucy, you need to communicate with him if you want anything to come of it."

There was silence after Cana finished speaking. Each of them thinking of a way for Lucy to try and communicate with Gajeel. It had stayed that way until Wakaba came up to the bar, coughing politely to get MiraJanes attention. The Silver-haired woman shot him a glance that made him step back, as he asked for some water to drink. Putting on an overly sweet smile, MiraJane quickly filled up a glass, as well as a pitcher with some ice, before shoving at him. Her look told him to spread the message that she was busy and didn't want to be bothered.

Lucy and the others just watched the exchange mutely, until Wakaba walked away in a hurry. Then they burst out laughing, causing MiraJane to pause and look at them slightly confused. When they all calmed down, Lucy could tell that they were thinking again on how she would be able to communicate with Gajeel, to get him to notice and talk to her, so she could tell him how she felt.

"Well, I have been reading a book of late. It has an interesting concept for how love is expressed or communicated between people. And that each person falls into one or two of the categories." Lisanna said after a while.

The short-haired silverette blushed darkly when all eyes were focused on her. Making her drop her gaze to the floor as if it was the newest interesting thing. "Uh, the book is a man called Gary Chapman, and it is called 'The 5 love languages'. It is actually pretty interesting to read." Her voice a soft whisper.

It was a few seconds later before anyone said anything. But it came as no surprise when MiraJane was the one who spoke, addressing her little sister. "Oh! And just why are you reading a book like that Lisanna? Is there something you are keeping from me, your loving and adoring big sister? I feel...sniff, sniff.. hurt." Her voice dropping octaves as she spoke.

"NO, NO! I am not keeping anything much from you Mira-nee. You already know about whom I like and have always liked. I was just trying to figure out which of the Five Love Languages would be the best to use to tell him how I feel." Lisanna said hurriedly, her head jerking up as she waved her hands frantically in front of her.

Lucy just watched the exchange between the two Strauss siblings. Her minds shifting at a breakneck speed of how this could help. So as the two girls worked out the issue, Lucy looked around at the other four. Each of them had a thoughtful look on their face, well all except Levy. She seemed to be chewing on her bottom lip as her dark brown eyes looked at the countertop. Feeling a twinge of worry in the pit of her stomach, Lucy reached out and touched Levy's shoulder.

Leaning in once she got her friends attention and whispering into her ear. "Levy, have I said or did something wrong? I mean.. if you like Gajeel, then I will back away. Uh, because I know you spend a lot of time around him and all."

Sitting back and watching as her best friend just stared at her, a faint blush on her cheeks, before bursting out into a loud laugh. Levy shook her head as she spoke, "No, it is okay Lucy. Your way off base on that one, though I do have some insight into the said man, that I can't say will or won't help you." Her lips quirked in a secretive smile.

Staring at her best friend, Lucy was thankful that Levy didn't have any crush on Gajeel because she didn't want to feel like a boy stealing harlot. Letting a huge smile split her face as she looked Levy, only to realize that she felt several gazes boring into her. Peeking at the others quickly, Lucy felt heat suffuse her cheeks.

"So, Lisanna what are these five love languages?" Erza asked, causing us all to look over at her, seeing she had a pencil and paper pad in hand to take notes.

All of us burst out into laughter at the sight of her, before Lisanna finally started to speak. "Well...they are quality time, words of affirmation, gifts, acts of service, or physical touch. Which for the most part is self-explanatory, so all we need to do is figure out which one Gajeel is. And I think our perfect person who can do that is Levy since she knows him the best outta everyone in the guild."

Levy colored darkly, her blue hair making her now red face, seem like it had purple highlights in her skin tone. It was rather cute, as well all got a good chuckle from her. "I dunno, can or rather are you willing to help us with some information Levy?" Lucy asked her softly.

With a heavy sounding sigh, Levy looked at each of us individually before speaking. "I may know him a bit better the rest of you guys, but I can honestly say that I don't very much about him, himself. Gajeel is a very private person and doesn't do much talking about his past at all. It is a touchy subject, just like with Natsu, because they both lost their adoptive fathers when all dragons disappeared. So I am hypothesizing that any of those categories might work."

Silence once more washed over the seven of us as we thought about what Levy just told us. It was a bit of a bummer, cause deep down she had hoped that Levy would have a lot of information on the man. Pursing her lips as she set her jaw out in a stubborn jut, Lucy narrowed her eyes as she glanced over at Gajeel, still sitting in 'his' corner of the guild, looking bored out of his mind. Only to look away as he lifted his gaze to meet hers, by pure coincidence.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us girls. So what order should we execute those five love languages?" Evergreen said as she watched Lucy's actions with a knowing smirk.

Sitting there as we all considered it. Lucy snuck glances around at each of them until her eyes fell on Erza who was scribbling away on her notepad. So when she stopped and looked up with a huge, cheesy grin on her face. An odd sinking sensation settled into her chest.

"I have an idea! We all don't know a lot about Gajeel, but we can deduce a bit from having observed his habits right? He doesn't speak much, but when he does it is a bit harsh and very brisk. He loves to eat Metal, so receiving it would be a good thing. He is not adverse to spending time around people around others, or listening to them speak. I haven't seen anyone touch him, so I have no clue if he has an aversion to touching. With this knowledge, we can plot out a course of action." Erza's words just poured from her mouth in a hyperactive manner, leaving everyone to just stare.

It was Cana who spoke up, keeping the tension from building up. "So then how about we go in this order. Acts of Service, gifts, quality time, touch and then end with a word of Affirmation. Does that sound like a plan?"

Around Lucy, they all began to chatter, giving pros' and cons as to why that was and wasn't a good way to go about it. In the following minutes they bickered over the order, Lucy stole another glance at Gajeel, enjoying taking in his profile. How his black hair seemed shaggy yet spiky, how many piercing he had on his face..wondering if other parts of his body were pierced, how the strong lines of his face, led down to a well-muscled neck and set of shoulders. In the pit of her stomach, Lucy felt a warmth began to spread and grow.

Giving a pained groan when she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her from her watching, Lucy looked to see all of them just staring at her. With a blush, she hung her head and spoke, "Yes? Did you decide on a battle plan?" her voice sounding rather sheepish as if she was caught doing something bad.

At her reaction, all her friends burst out laughing. Telling her that she was just too adorable, for being caught. Puffing up her cheeks, Lucy tried to be upset, but in the end laughed along with them. Reminding her why she loved her gals so much, as they started to calm down. MiraJane motioning as she rushed around behind the bar gathering up several glasses and a few different things for them to drink.

When they were all settled Erza spoke up, her eyes meeting Lucy's rather pointedly. "Well, since you were zoned out, we did all the planning and have agreed on this one. We decided that you would do each Love language for a week at a time, starting with 'quality time'. So you can get to know him a bit better, hopefully, he reacts to you in some shape or form. If nothing happens, or you can't feel that you're making progress, we moved to 'acts of service'. The worst he could do is think you might be a bit odder than normal. The third week will be 'gifts', which from what I have seen, if you stick to what we all know he likes, metals, then you should be okay. It can be rejected though, still, the outcome could be your bonding a bit better. After that, if there is no major development we go straight into 'touch'. Personally, we all agree, that after three weeks, of you being around, then touching him doesn't get through to him on some level, he is denser than a bag of brick or secretly gay. Week five is of course 'words of affirmation'. I mean he'd have to be a complete metal head, in the literal sense not to understand you proclaiming your love for him. This operation starts tomorrow morning, which happens to be Monday, the start of a new week.

Their plan sounded good to her, though the thought of having to start it almost immediately felt daunting. So with a quick nod of her head, MiraJane smiled and handed out the glasses of mixed drinks to each of them. With a wiggle of her eyebrows, she lifted her glass in a toast, followed by the others. Lucy being the last to do so, as they all yell 'Gonpai!' and downing their mixed drinks in a few chugs. Then with a reserved glance amongst themselves, they all got up and left to go about their own things.

The next day Lucy woke up a bit later than she had planned, but it didn't deter her as she went about getting ready. Making sure to dress a bit demurely then normal, Lucy wrinkled her nose, as she took a deep breath. As she exhaled she made her way to her apartment door and walked out it. Hoping that the next week would go smoothly.

Her arrival at the guild was met with various hellos from the people that were there. Her eyes quickly scanning the room, before landing on Gajeel. Swallowing as she saw him sitting in the same place as last night, talking to Levy. Taking a deep breath, before letting out very slowly, Lucy started over towards the table. Seeing Lucy approach, Levy stood up and waved at her.

"Morning Lucy. I hope you slept well last night," she asked, trying hard to not appear apprehensive.

With a soft smile, Lucy stopped next to the table, sparing a quick glance at Gajeel, who just looked up at her. "Eh, it was okay. You know how things are at times. So mind if I join you two today?" Lucy asked, trying to appear casual.

Levy smiled and looked at Gajeel who just shrugged his shoulders before Levy motioned for her to sit. Taking a seat across from Gajeel, Lucy smiled timidly at him, before engaging Levy in a discussion on books. Occasionally Gajeel would put in his two cents, which at times was rather insightful.

The hours seemed to pass when all three of them were jostled out of their talk by the banging of the guild's swinging doors. Turning to look to see who had just come in, Lucy let out a small groan as she tried to slump in her chair. Not quick enough to hide as Natsu spotted her, then bound over to her in extreme exuberance.

"Hey, hey Luce! Let's go on a mission. I have a perfect one already picked out. Seems fairly easy, with decent pay. Come on, let's go." He chattered at her, as he grabbed at her arm pulling her along.

She was tugging on her arm to get it away from Natsu, ready to start shouting at him when she saw a dark blur. "Hey, flame-brain, I don't think she wants to go with you. I think you need to pay a little more attention, and listen before you just drag your teammate around." Gajeels deep voice reverberated around her and the room.

With wide eyes, she stared at Gajeel as his hand clamped down on Natsu's shoulder. Causing said person to stop and look up slightly belligerently at Gajeel, making Lucy hold her breath before he looked at her. "Luce? Is what he says true, that you don't wanna go on a mission with me?" Natsu asked in a soft voice, his eyes looking hurt.

Finally able to pull her wrist free from Natsu, Lucy rubbed it softly because it was now tender. "Yes Natsu, I just don't feel up to a mission right now. But I really appreciate that you are thinking of me. Maybe some other time okay?" She said in a soft whisper.

Her words earned her a look from Natsu like she had just kicked a puppy. Feeling a small wave of guilt wash over her, as she looked up at Gajeel, who was watching her very closely, making her feel very unnerved. Looking away as she felt her cheeks start to heat up. In the next instance, her nerves left her, as she dashed out of the guild like the devil himself was at her heels. Missing the look of confusion on both Natsu and Gajeel's face.

Lucy ran as far and fast as she could before she felt like her chest was being compressed by a band and her legs ached. Coming to a halt, Lucy looked around her, to see where she was at. Noting that she was near the train station. Deciding that she needed to rest, she made her way into the station and sat on a bench. Already she was mentally kicking herself at what she just did. Pretty sure that Gajeel thought her a flipping psycho and very rude since she didn't even stick around to thank him for his intervention.

As she sat there, watching people come and go, Lucy looked at the clock and noticed that several hours had passed. With a shuddering sigh, she stood up and made her way home. Knowing that tomorrow would be another day to try again.

**0000000000000**

After showing up to the guild the next day, and once more asking to sit with the whole Shadowgear team and Gajeel. Lucy mumbled a shy thank you, getting a soft grunt in return. And the rest of the week slipped into a routine of her joining them all, talking with each other getting to know each other. Thus by Sunday at the end of that week, she was feeling like she was still in square one. So when all the girls met up, sans Evergreen who was out on an S-class mission with her team, Lucy stared dejectedly at her smoothie, while getting a pep talk about holding her head up, not giving up and going on to the next step. To hers and everyone else surprise Levy let slip that Gajeel had stuff he needed to do, which gave Lucy the perfect chance to act upon the next step.

The next morning Lucy strode into the guild, seeing none of her teammates there, which meant that Erza had yet to corral them, or that she woke them up at the crack of dawn, whisking them away on a mission as she promised. Erza truly had a big sister complex where Lucy was concerned, couple that with Lucy having a chance to be happy with someone. She was all for removing obstacles after hearing about the first-day disaster with Natsu.

With confidence, she made her way over to her now regular table. Saying a quick hi to all gathered there, before sitting down. A sunny smile on her face, brightening up her eyes as she listened in, waiting for her que to speak from Levy.

"So Gajeel, your gonna start on those projects today, right? I mean the spring cleaning and remodeling of your house right?" Levy asked, looking up at the metal dragon slayer.

When all they got was an affirmative grunt, Lucy looked at Levy to see her eyes flicker back and forth in a telling manner from her to Gajeel. "Uh, Gajeel would you like some help? I mean, Erza said she had a mission that was perfect for the boys since they are a bit destructive. So I opted to stay behind so I wouldn't be in the way..."She said, hearing herself stumble over her words, till they trailed off.

Her eyes darting to and fro before meeting his red ones. That seemed to be studying her rather closely. Before he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back to look at the ceiling of the guild. Not sure what was going on, Lucy looked at Levy, silently asking her what was going on. To which Levy rolled her eyes and punched Gajeel in the arm, giving a low hiss.

"What? Fine if you really wanna help me clean and move my stuff around fine do so. Shrimp here is coming as well since she wants to rearrange my meager book collection. Feel free to do whatever you want, as long as you listen to my directions very closely. As into the exact letter." He said, raising a pierced eyebrow at her as if daring her to back out now.

The smile on her face, only got wider as she looked back at him, accepting his challenge. "Okay. I will respect the sanctity of your house. So when do you wanna go and start?" she asked, making her voice innocent as she batted her eyes in a childlike manner.

The shocked look on his face, made her want to burst out laughing. But with a deep breath through her nose, Lucy looked at Levy who just stared at her in awe. After a few minutes of their shared look, the sound of a chair scraping on the floor, drew their attention to Gajeel as he stood up.

With a slight blithering look at the two of them, he turned and started to walk away, speaking over his shoulder. "Then right now is perfect."

Both Levy and she let out a small squeak in unison as they stood up quickly in tandem almost knocking their chairs over as they ran after him. Catching up with him easily, since he hadn't left the guild yet, they did their best to match his long leg strides, as they talked back and forth. Occasionally getting a smart-assed remark out of Gajeel, causing laughter to ensue from the three of them until they reached his little one-story house on the western side of Magnolia.

The first thing Lucy noted about the house, was its short, squatty shape. The frame was made of metal, with a dark granite stone overlaid in mortar for the outer walls. It was definitely unique, as she looked at the yard, seeing it was overgrown, weeds running rampant in what could have been a small garden of some type at one point. It screamed bachelor pad at her while making her very curious as to what the inside looked like.

The inside was much bigger than the outside of the house indicated. But it was done up in the muted cool tones of beige walls, gray and black. Most of the furniture had metal sculpting edging it, which fit with the theme he had going on. Levy and she shared a surprised glance at how neat it was actually kept when they had both been expecting it has old takeout boxes everywhere with dirty dishes and smelly clothes littering all available spaces.

It must have shown on their faces, because Gajeel broke out into his unique 'keh keh' like a laugh, earning a double stare of annoyance from them. "What? I like to keep my house clean you know. I was taught that being clean can be a very good thing." Was all he offered before showing them around the house and then giving them very detailed and specific directions on what they were supposed to do.

**0000000000**

Each day of that week, Levy and herself would show up at ten am at his house and help him clean, organize it. And each day Lucy would bring a home cooked meal, which seemed to be rather appreciated by him. More so when she would add to his dish, small shavings of iron or steel into the food itself, separate from Levy's and hers.

So when Sunday rolled around, the house and yard back up to snuff, Lucy stood next to Gajeel, while waiting for Levy to finish up the last bit of organizing of his 'small' book collection. She looked up to Gajeel, just enjoying the fact she was standing next to him. When she decided to speak, "Hey, I know today is the last day, but uh... I was curious if you wouldn't be adverse to me coming over randomly to cook your food. Since well.. you seemed to actually enjoy my cooking, stead of eating and running."

Watching him from the corner of her eye, seeing him look thoughtful for a moment before giving her his normal noncommittal grunt of acceptance to the idea. Making her smile happily.

That night in the guild, Lucy was surrounded by the girls. They gaze intense and expecting to get a full report of all that has happened. To which Levy spilled the beans, including Lucy offering to make meals at random for Gajeel. Earning her glances that spoke volumes, as heat once again brightened her cheeks in a dark blush. Before talk started in on whether this was his love language.

Shaking her head as she slipped from them after they all agreed that she should continue on with the plan. In the dark of the night, Lucy made her way home, content with all that had happened in the last two weeks. Her mind already trying to figure out what to get him for his first gift, since Levy let slip that tomorrow was Gajeels' anniversary of joining the guild all those years ago.

As she made her way home, she passed a scrap yard, that looked like it wasn't being used at all. Recalling that as she had seen a few handmade metal figures and sculptures at his house. An idea slammed around in her head like a bull demanding to be released from his pen, to get the matador.

Upon reaching her home, she saw her window open and the lights on in the apartment. Groaning in exasperation as she let herself into the house, making her way up the stairs to her rented apartment. Already she could hear the Natsu's exuberant voice chattering away to happy through the wall. It was a familiar and comforting thing, as she opened up the door and walked in, giving Natsu a soft hello, as Happy dive-bombed her chest hugging her.

"Luce, Guess what.. Lisanna had been acting strange for a while, and then today she told me today that she liked me. It was such a shock. Then she asked if I liked her more than a friend, but not like a sister. A man was I surprised and happy, though I wonder why she was acting like I am some clueless, naïve person. Hell, I have been very aware of her for a while now. But the fact that she returns my feelings, made me elated. So I wanted to tell you, my best friend, first that we are dating." He babbled quickly.

Feeling like her feet had planted roots, holding her in place at his words. Looking down at happy, who was just hugging her, hiding his face she wondered what he thought. Then with a shake of her head, she congratulated Natsu on his new found relationship, then promptly kicked him out of her apartment so she could sleep, be telling him that now that he was in a serious relationship with Lisanna, he had to come in from the front door, and no more crawling into her bed to sleep. Which earned her a mopey face.

**0000000000**

The next morning on her way to the guild, Lucy made a quick stop at the scrap yard. Asking some questions before getting her reply, which she wanted to be put into writing. Glad that the aging owner, was happy to work with her, knowing all about fairy tail and the metal dragon slayer. He said that he had watched the heated battle he had with Rogue Cheney at the Grand Magic Games. That her request was the simplest thing he could grant her.

Feeling like she was on cloud nine, floating higher than a kite, Lucy literally skipped all the way to the guild. At some point, she had burst out into song as she skipped. But that came to a halt as she spun around only to have her eyes land on an amused and curious looking Gajeel who was standing behind her.

Letting out a small 'deep' as she dropped her head, so her chin was resting mostly against her chest, she spoke up. "So.. how long have you uh, been there listening and watching me Gajeel?"

"Since you passed the bake shop two blocks back. I tried calling out to you but stopped because you seemed to be so into your fantasy land. It is rather amusing to see you act like a child." Was his reply, accompanied by a small smirk on his lips.

Narrowing her eyes, and puffing her cheeks up as she planted hands curled into fists on her hips. "Well excuse me for being happy. I wasn't aware it was a crime, or childish to be happy," she stated as she glared up at him, trying not to lose herself in those ruby colored eyes of his.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gajeel began walking again, right past her. "You wanna walk the rest of the way to the guild with me?" he asked.

Losing all the wind her sails at his offer, Lucy smiled and jogged to catch up to him. A happy smile on her face as they talked about the meaningless crap the rest of the way to the guild. Him unaware of what awaited him upon his arrival, and her knowing fully the surprise party that Mirajane had planned out last night after Levy's slip up.

So when they entered the guild together, getting cheers before it went dead silent. Lucy closed her eyes tightly before she burst out in laughter at his shocked look on his face. She was pretty sure if she wasn't standing next to him, he would turn and bolt. So taking a step back and then behind him, Lucy pushed Gajeel further into the building, as he protested.

Soon enough the party was in full swing, as each person came up to offer words or gifts as thanks for being a valuable member of the guild. Waiting till most people had come and gone, she tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around. "Here this is my gift to you Gajeel. I think you an amazing person, and a wonderful ally of our guild," she said as she held up the piece of paper from the scrap yard.

Feeling nervous as she watched him unfold the paper and read what was written on it. Swallowing nervously as he mouthed the words, "One Gajeel Redfox, is welcome to come to the Magnolia Scrapyard, to either make works of art or have his fill of tasty scrap metal." As he finished reading, his jaw going slack and hanging open. When he didn't move at all, Lucy lifted a hand up and waved it back and forth before his face, to see if he was still in there.

Only to have her offending hand grabbed as she was pulled into a fierce hug by him. "Thank you for such a gift. It is something I shall treasure Lucy," he whispered before letting her go, as Natsu challenged him to a fight from across the room.

**0000000000**

After the party and giving her gift to him, Gajeel rarely showed up at the guild. It made Lucy feel a bit sad. So as Saturday rolled around and she was on her way home from the guild. She heard the sound of metal banging against metal coming from the scrap yard. Feeling a bit curious, she made her way to the chain link fence seeing that the gate was opened. Carefully she stepped through and began to weave through the piles of the scrap metal, till she came to an open area.

There she saw Gajeel with a half-eaten lug nut hanging from his mouth, as he placed two pieces of metal together and welded them with a welding gun. His eyes alight with excitement as he moved them to what he was working on. As she looked at it, she noted that what he was adding was the bottom of a pair of wings to a statue. The statue looked like a fairy, complete with a tail. Unable to help herself, she let out a gasp of awe at how beautiful it looked like.

Her gasp-making Gajeel turn around and glare until he saw it was her. "Hey Bunny Girl, whatcha doing here?" he asked, just as he turned around to place the newly welded piece at the bottom of the wings and began to weld it on.

"I heard the noise, felt curious, inspected.. you know kinda like a cat." Lucy quipped as she watched him step back after finishing his welding.

"Ah. Cool, but be careful with that habit, you don't have nine lives. So where are you heading?" He asked as he used his tongue to draw the lug nut into his mouth, before finish eating it.

Taking a deep breath as she witnessed the dexterity of his tongue, Lucy quickly mumbled, "I am heading home. Tomorrow I am gonna spend most of the day at home, working on my book I am writing. Levy is wanting that next chapter."

Gajeel nodded at this, before tossing the welding gun down on a bench she hadn't noticed before. "Well do you mind some company? If not I am calling in that random cooked meal you mentioned a week ago."

Giving him a surprised look, before shrugging her shoulders and smiling. Then with a grandiose bow, wide wave of her hands to indicate that he should follow her. Lucy stood and walked out of the scrap yard. Knowing that he would follow her if he really wanted that meal. The sound of him pulling the gate to the scrap yard shut, then locking reached her ears as she just walked away without him. The sound of his booted feet jogging to catch up with her for a change was pleasant.

Dinner was a quiet affair, of spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread and a simple green salad. The conversation like earlier in the week, random, meaningless stuff that just came to mind. Then he said good by leaving her alone. As soon as he had gone, Lucy leaned against her door, giggling like a crazed school girl, having gotten the attention of the boy she liked.

The next passed slowly for Lucy, her mind drifting to her meeting with the girls at the guild. She had so much to tell them about what had happened yesterday evening. Shaking her head as she looked at her clock, then down at her desk, noting that she only got seven pages of her story written. Letting out a sigh as she leaned back stretching stiff muscles on the back of the chair.

Standing up she grabbed her coat and left her apartment, making her way to the guild. The night air was cool against her skin, making her shiver as she sped up her walking pace. Soon the guild came into her site, making her take a deep breath, before breaking out in a full run up the hill to the guild.

Once inside she found the that the other six had already gathered. With a friendly wave, she quickly made her way to them and began to tell of her week. A pleased smile on her lips, as they just stared at her in awe.

The next morning brought Lucy out of bed with an extra bounce in her step. As she went through her morning routine, it dawned on her that this was week four, and the love language was 'touch'. A sense of mortification slamming into her, as she stared into her bathroom mirror.

While she felt comfortable being around him, talking to him was a natural thing. She had learned a lot about Gajeel like he was well read and smart, though his looks belief that. He had a quirky sense of humor. Often his silence was because he was thinking or figuring things out before he would speak. And that he actually took a lot of joy in being a group of people, even if he didn't always interact with them.

Shaking her head hard, before she slapped her cheeks, Lucy glared at her own reflection. Mentally preparing herself for what she had to do this week, and that interacted with Gajeel with touching. So far he was responding to the previous languages of love just barely, but with acceptance. Giving herself a nod as she spun away from the mirror and marching out of her bathroom.

At her front door, Lucy slipped into some simple flat black loafers. Tapping her toes so that her feet slipped into them, making them fit better, she opened her door and left her home. Rushing down the stairs, calling out a goodbye to her landlady, Lucy was gone like an arrow, down the street towards the guild.

With each step taking her closer to the guild, Lucy felt her nerves start to fray a bit more. But still she wanted to persevere, so setting her shoulders, Lucy marched up the hill and into the guild. Glancing around to see who was there, only to feel a bit let down that Gajeel wasn't in his normal spot. Heaving a heavy sigh she walked up to the bar and sat on her normal stool.

Soon enough MiraJane walked over with her favorite smoothie, speaking softly. "Morning Lucy, or rather an afternoon. You just missed him. Master had a mission that called for his particular talents, so Gajeel jumped at it. Said he could use the extra jewels for his savings. Depending on how it goes, he might be gone the whole week."

Lucy noted that her voice sounded very sad, as she herself felt a mix of elation at not having to go through with touching him all of a sudden, but also felt as if she was deflating. The last three weeks had been a real eye-opener to her, as she got to know Gajeel. Each day coming to the guild or the scrap yard after last week had made it worthwhile, with a new experience, only reinforcing her feelings for the man.

Letting out a melancholy sigh, Lucy looked up at MiraJane with a sardonic smile, as she spoke. "I guess it more or less works out then Mira since I am nothing but a bundle of nerves and butterflies going crazy in my stomach. To be truthful I don't think I am ready to touch him yet."

Earning her an amused smile in return. "Well, I don't blame you at all Lucy. You are just now getting comfortable being around him and plainly talking. But I can tell you from what I observed from your interactions with him. That your feelings are honest, there is a smile on your face more often and that he notices you when you walk in. So I think there is hope. Let's just take this week, and skip the touch since he is gone on a mission for Master, and plan how your gonna tell him what you feel."

Feeling her eyes open wider as she stared at MiraJane, before the amused smile on her lips, became almost devilish. "O-okay. If you say so. But I planned on telling him straight out, on my terms. So in a public place, that way if it gets awkward we can just go our separate ways then. Does that sound like a good idea?" Lucy asked swallowing audibly at MiraJane.

The silver-haired woman looked at her for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Yeah, actually that would be perfect. So you gonna do it right away or wait until the end of the week?" She asked, giving a pointed look, that pinned Lucy to her spot.

Nodding her head fast and furiously until she felt dizzy. When she stopped moving her head after Mira looked at her innocently, the world swam around her for a few seconds. Crossing her eyes and holding her breath, earning a chuckle. Lucy let out the breath she took, then turned still cross-eyed to see Cana sitting on the stool next to her. Giving her friend a smile as she uncrossed her eyes, Lucy patiently waited for her to speak.

"So... heard the conversation, bummer that he is gone. I would have loved to see both of your reactions to a sudden touch." Cana said, dropping her voice to make it sound much dirtier than it really was.

Letting out a groan as she shoved her friend playfully, Lucy laughed. "Cana can't you think of anything other than sex for once?"

"NO!" came the answer, and not just from Cana, but also MiraJane.

The day passed pretty much the same after that, with the other girls showing up. Each giving their own thoughts on Gajeel being gone for the whole week. Before asking how she planned to do the 'words of affirmation'. Lucy had decided to wait till all seven of them were gathered, before repeating what she had told MiraJane earlier in the day. Glad that they all agreed for her to do it her way since it gave them both an out.

When Monday finally rolled around, Lucy just laid there in her bed staring up at her ceiling. Last night while she had been at the guild, celebrating Evergreens birthday. Gajeel had walked in, looking haggard from his week-long mission. After giving his report to Master Makarov, he had come back down the stairs. His gaze landing on their group at the bar. With a nod of his head, he motioned to their normal table, at which Jet and Droy were sitting and sulking.

Quickly she had tapped Levy on the shoulder, before whispering in her ear that they were being requested to join her team and Gajeel at their normal table. Watching as her blue-haired friend looked up, a faint blush on her face as she peeked over to the table. Making Lucy curious at whom she was looking, only to see Jet blush and look quickly down at the table. With a sly, knowing grin Lucy had excused the two of them. Knowing that Levy would be spilling her guts later, under some serious pressure as to what was going on between Jet and herself.

The night had gone smooth, even though all they had done was talk, getting small snippets of what the mission was like for Gajeel. As the hour grew late, they had all agreed to head home. Jet and Droy offering to walk Levy to Fairy Hills, which she gladly accepted with a shy nod of her head. Lucy had watched them leave, glad for her friend before she had stood and told Gajeel goodbye. Only to have him follow her out of the guild, grab her hand to stop her, before telling her he was going to walk her home. It was like a dream had come true.

Closing her eyes as she recalled the image of them walking side by side, their arms brushing against each other at random intervals, Lucy hugged her pillow to her chest, sighing contentedly. Eventually, she opened her eyes, letting her happy bliss slip from her mind, as she drug herself out of bed, to get ready for the day. Figuring instead of waiting around to tell him how she felt at the end of the week, Lucy decided that it would be best if she told him today.

Within an hour, she was washed, dressed and heading out of her apartment. Calling out a goodbye to her landlady as she ran out the door of the house and onto the street. It was a sunny, warm spring day. Not a cloud in the sky as she made her way to the guild, hoping that Gajeel was there, as she passed the scrap yard not hearing a sound from it.

The walk to the guild didn't take her long because for some reason her legs seemed to be moving faster than she intended them too. But for some reason it didn't bother her, instead, it made her feel all kinds of excited as she mentally planned each step. Wrapped up in her musing, she blinked as she suddenly found herself standing inside the guild doors, her eyes looking around to see who was there before they landed on Levee, her team, and Gajeel.

"Hey, Lucy over here. Come on, hurry up, you're later than normal today." Levy said as she waved hello to her.

With a smile curving the corners of lips, Lucy made her way over, hugging Levy from behind as she greeted everyone. "Morning you guys. Sorry, slept in a bit later than usual is all."

Her words earning some verbal teasing and chuckling. It was not unpleasant as she easily joined in on the conversation the four of them had been having. Giving her two cents on the topic at hand, getting mixed replies on her views. Time flew by, before she knew it, as she looked up at the large grandfather clock in the guild. Seeing that it was almost four o'clock. Droy and Jet had excused themselves to go take care of some errands an hour ago, leaving Levy there with her and Gajeel.

As she turned her attention back to her two companions, Levy suddenly stood up stretching. "Well, I am gonna go to the guild library to get some more books to read. Take care you two," she said as she walked by Lucy, poking her in the side.

Jumping at the sudden poke, Lucy shot up from her seat, staring at Levy. When all her friend did was a shrug and keep walking, Lucy turned to face Gajeel, who was looking up at her. "So.. you wanna stay here, or would a good walk to stretch our legs sound good?" She blurted out without thinking.

It took a few minutes before he just nodded his head, stood up and began to walk towards the guild doors. Stunned that he actually agreed, Lucy looked around the guild, to see if anyone was paying attention, only to see MiraJane and Cana smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Her cheeks turning pink at their blatant encouragement, before rolling her eyes and chasing after Gajeel.

Practically bursting out the guild doors, she didn't see him on the path leading to the city, she felt a small wave of panic, before jumping straight up as his voice came from behind her. "Glad you decided not to make me wait for you, Bunny Girl."

Spinning herself partially so she was facing him as she landed back on the ground, Lucy took a second to calm her heart, before dignifying him with a response. "I had no intention of making you wait. So let's go, wherever our feet lead us, okay?"

He gave her an odd, questioning glance before shrugging his shoulders at her. "Sure why not. Let's go," he muttered, before starting down the path.

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy once more jogged to catch up with his long strides as they walked in silence for a while. Her eyes darting to and fro taking in everything they passed. Wondering when the right time would be to tell him how she felt. The sun was just starting to set when they ended up down on the docks, at the end of the pier that had been the docking place for the ship that had taken them to Tenrou Island. As they stood there just watching the sun sink slowly on the horizon, making the sea shimmer in an avast array of colors.

Deciding it was now or never Lucy took a deep breath, before reaching up and poking Gajeel, getting his attention to focus on her. "So..I wanna tell you something important okay." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure Bunny Girl, spill it." He said as he looked down at her, making her feel very nervous.

"Uh... Well, I have for a while now, kinda been crushing on you. But it isn't that normal kiddy crush. Actually, I have really strong feelings for you, and uh... I was wondering if you liked me possibly as more than a friend." She said, the words rushing from her mouth so fast, that even she barely understood what she was saying.

Silence crashed over them, as they just stared at each other for a while. Then with a sigh, Gajeel shoved his hands into his pockets, a shit-eating grin splitting his face in half as he spoke. "Damn, Lucy. I have been waiting for you to say something for well over a month now. But I will admit, that giving my book 'the five love languages' to Lisanna to help her with understanding Natsu, would help you as well."

Letting out a startled gasp, as she just stared at him, her mouth hanging open like a fish. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. That, he had known, making her question why he didn't take the first move, and that the book Lisanna had mentioned was his, causing her to wonder why he had a book like that. Shaking her head violently, causing her hair to fly around her face, before floating down across her shoulders.

The look on her face must of spoke volumes because before she could speak, Gajeel spoke up. "Well uh...yeah...I was nervous you know, about approaching you. Your so vivacious, smart and funny. That smile of yours is amazing. Then I noticed that you would look at me when you think I wasn't paying attention. But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to come out and talk to you. Then I saw the book and thought it might help me understand how to best approach you and show you in your own love language to tell you how I felt. Except that, well you did it first, going through each of them."

Once more they lapped into silence. Her mind reeling as she looked at him, unable to read his face since he was withdrawing into himself. Closing her eyes to center herself for a few seconds, before speaking her mind. "Really! And I bet you enjoyed every second of watching me trying to figure out what you would respond to. But then again, I know a lot more about you now as well. But all I have learned, only makes me like you more and on a deeper level."

Seeing his look of surprise mixed with disbelief, Lucy felt an impulse and acted on it. In that second she jumped up in the air, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level and planted a kiss on the lips. The small gasp he gave, before she felt him respond back to the kiss, made her give a small contented mewl. This was the perfect moment of her life.

Learning that the man she had strong feelings for reciprocated them and was kissing her with the sun setting, casting it's gold and orange glow over them in the background.


	6. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[Guilt (noun) - a feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.]**

* * *

He knew he was being stupid and foolish for feeling this way still. Even though she herself had forgiven him a long time ago. But in his head, nothing he could ever do would make up for what he had done while still a member of Phantom Lord. Letting his red eyes seek her out in the noisy, full guild hall. Seeing her with her teammates at their normal table, laughing, drinking and eating merrily. Causing him a small pang of jealousy, as he saw her reach out, punching Gray in the shoulder from across the shoulder.

Deep inside he wished he could be on those terms with her, but he would never ever allow himself that luxury. It wasn't just her he had hurt, it had been a good portion of the guild, especially Team Shadowgear. Those three had also forgiven him, telling him it was all in the past. Levy McGarden, who he had dubbed shrimp, for her short stature, had told him that he had only acted on orders from his previous guild master. That because he was lied to, and used as a tool to start guild war, that it wasn't his fault.

So it had been easy to accept theirs, as well as everyone else in the guilds forgiveness. Just not Lucy Heartfilia's. When he had found out after he joined the guild, by overhearing Macao and Wakaba talking to Master Makarov, about why she ran away from her controlling father. Gajeel felt another nail driven into his coffin. He hadn't questioned why a rich girl, like her, would leave her family's property to join a wizard's guild, no he just thought about getting her back and earning his cash rewards.

The fact her father didn't see her as a person, but a tool to be used to further himself, Gajeel had almost lost himself. But there she was, acting just like any other girl her age among friends. Always so cheery, bright and openly friendly. The zeal she had for living life sometimes took his breath away. The blond had her own share of worries and fears, along with those on her team. She just never let it keep her down, instead, she used those to make herself so much stronger. It was something both admired about her, as well as envied her for.

With a heavy sigh, Gajeel heaved himself off the bench he had been sitting at. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he left the guild. Not many took notice of him leaving, which was fine by him since he hadn't yet made to many bonds with them yet. Still preferring to stick to his own company, though it was rather difficult at times with how rambunctious everyone could be. Letting a half smile curve his lips, Gajeel kept his gaze to the ground as he continued to walk to wherever his feet would leave him.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, Gajeel didn't notice that someone had followed him until they spoke, "You know it is not a bad thing to see even that half smile on your face. I was beginning to think you didn't even know how to smirk anymore."

At the sound of that familiar, soft feminine voice, Gajeel spun around, red eyes wide. Only to see Lucy Heartfillia standing behind him. Her head tilted to the side, allowing her half, side ponytail to brush her shoulder as she smiled at him. Feeling awkward at that second, he let his eyes roam around for her teammates, not seeing them, making him feel confused.

"Don't worry, they are back at the guild. I told them I was going out for a walk alone after I saw you leave." She said, taking two steps toward him.

Quickly he backpedaled away from her, making her bright chocolate eyes darken and a frown comes to her face. As he stared at her, watching her warily, wondering what she was up to. Gajeel suddenly knew what a hunted animal felt like when a predator was stalking them. Not that Lucy had intended him any harm. In fact from her body language, he guessed she wanted to talk.

"Please Gajeel, don't keep punishing yourself. I forgive you dammit. Having to watch you do this to yourself, hurts me more than you can ever know because you are my Nakama." she said, before giving him a sad smile, turning and heading back to the guild.

With a shake of his head, completely utterly at a loss. He hadn't expected that she would notice him, or that he was still beating himself up. Hell the fact that she was able to read him like that, and it made her hurt even worse, made Gajeel feel like the biggest scumbag in earthland at that moment. Sighing as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, Gajeel decided that starting tomorrow he would do his best to try and not feel guilty anymore.


	7. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy looked at him, before shaking her head back and forth. "Nope, not gonna tell." her voice soft and teasing.

"Dammit woman, spit it out right now, Gajeel said, his voice dropping to a low growl.

At his words, she just raised and eyebrow, a smile now curving her full lips. "Sorry, but my answer is still no Gajeel." her words laced with barely restrained laughter.

Letting out a hissing breath, before he jumped up from his seat in their house, red eyes flashing with a darkness, indicating he was getting angry. "Then can you tell me why you can not tell me, this.. secret of yours?"

Lucy saw that he was trying to control his temper, which made her so happy, but still the sight of her husband of six years, getting angry turned her on badly. "Nope. Just be patient, you will know soon enough." Her voice soft, almost calming.

Her eyes watching him, like a predator watching it's prey. Seeing so many emotions rampage across his face. Something she had worked damn hard to get him to show, after realizing the he had somehow captured her heart. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, closing her honey brown eyes. Her mind going over her little secret. Leaving her unaware that her husband had stopped in his pacing to stare at her.

When she opened them, she saw the contemplative look on his face. Turning her head to the side, feeling a bit shy under that contemplative stare she, before she began to rock back on her heels. "I don't wanna wait, I want to know what your hiding from me. Didn't you tell me that we would never ever have secrets. Because both of my past and yours? That trust was what built up the foundation of us originally dating and now our marriage. Is the last six years of our life worth wasting, by keeping a secret, making me angry and losing trust in you." His voice cold, as his eyes pinned her to the spot and looked through her.

She stopped rocking and met his gaze, her face going dark at his words, hurt showing in the depths of her eyes. "Gajeel I think your taking this too far. Please just wa-" she said, only to have the rest of her sentence cut off as the phone rang.

All she could do was watch as he just turned around and walked to the phone. Darting her eyes to the clock on the wall, as he picked it up. Seeing what time it was, Lucy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on it. Having a good idea of who it was on the other end, while wondering how he would react.

At the sound of the phone being placed back onto it's cradle, Lucy let her eyes go to her husband. Seeing him just standing there, back still to her, as he just seemed to stare at the device. It seemed to take hours, before she saw him turn, before he moved so fast her eyes were barely able to follow. Swallowing as his broad chest filled her vision before she looked up at him, wide eyed and feeling unsure.

Before she could react, she was scooped up into his arms and spun around. The sound of his laughter reaching her ears, causing Lucy to relax in his arms as he stared to speak. "WHOO! I don't know why you just couldn't tell me. But hell baby, that was a bomb shell. Do not ever do that again."

When he stopped spinning, Lucy let her arms come up and around his neck in a half hug, since she was pinned against his chest. "I take it that you are exceedingly happy about what you just heard. And I promise that I wont do this again, if there is a next time." She whispered as her let her hands wonder up into his hair, and pull him down to kiss him.

The feel of his lips against her own as a rather smothered version of his odd laugh came out. When he broke it, his carmine eyes looking into her as he spoke. "Your damn straight, my beautiful, loving bunny girl. Six long years, and I am gonna be a daddy. I can't wait to announce it to the guild tomorrow. But seriously next time just tell me, or were you not sure."

With a soft chuckle as she just looked at him loving, giving the smallest nod of accepting, before shifting her eyes suggestively towards their bedroom. Seeing a hungry light come to his eyes as he got her hint. With a loud 'Gi hi hi' laugh he tossed her up, catching her bridal style, before running like a person possessed.


End file.
